Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel loader and a control method thereof.
Background Information
Some wheel loaders enable an operator to select one of a plurality of modes as a vehicle control mode. For example, a wheel loader described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-144942 is provided with a traction control switch. The operator is allowed to select a traction control mode by turning on the traction control switch. The operator is allowed to deactivate the traction control mode and select a normal mode by turning off the traction control switch.
The maximum traction force of the vehicle in the traction control mode is reduced lower than that in the normal mode. Therefore, the operator turns on the traction control switch on the road, such as the soft ground, on which slip of tires is likely to occur. As a result of the operation, the traction force is reduced, and slip of the tires can be inhibited. On the other hand, the operator turns off the traction control switch in a normal state. Accordingly, work can be performed with the normal mode in which a large traction force is exerted.